Tout aurait put être différent
by starck29
Summary: Une autre histoire qui aurait put avoir lieu, si certaines choses avaient été différentes. C'était bien la preuve que l'avenir ne tenait qu'à un fil.


_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Bizzard._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à Nothern Heorm qui a corrigé cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous savez où est le bouton poir les reviews et bonne lecture._

**Tout aurait pu être différent**

_La peau blafarde, les yeux animés d'une intense lueur aux couleurs de la glace, les cheveux blancs comme la neige et une silhouette squelettique : Jaina Portvaillant se tenait auprès de son maître, le roi Arthas de Lordaeron. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était plus qu'une non-morte. Depuis qu'il l'avait transpercée de sa lame peu après la seconde invasion de la légion ardente. Grâce à une série d'entraves magiques, il avait également réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur Sylvanas Coursevent et sur ces réprouvés. Tout les royaumes de l'est étaient entre ses mains. Le roi Varian Wrynn et son fils Anduin, le prince Liam de Gilnéas, Jaina et son frère Tandred, l'archimage Antonidas, Sylvanas et son fidèle Nathanos et pour finir Falstad Marteau-hardi et Magni Barbe-de-bronze, ils étaient tous en son pouvoir. Les elfes, dirigés par la troisième sœur Coursevent et par Lor'themar Theron, avaient fuient vers Kalimdor, tout comme les exilés nains de Muradin et les gilnéens, dont certains souffraient de la malédiction worgen. Et, tous avaient rejoints la Horde._

_Mais, il était arrivé un moment où Horde et Fléau avaient dû combattre ensemble, faisant fits de leurs différences, pour affronter un mortel ennemi commun : la légion ardente. Tous combattirent, et beaucoup tombèrent. Mais leur ultime ennemi fut finalement vaincu sur Argus, après tant de sacrifices : Tirion, Thrall, Vol'jin, Turalyon et Illidan. Le Fléau aussi avait vu les siens tomber. Tandred Portvaillant avait été terrassé par Gul'dan et Antonidas, le vénérable archimage, était mort lors du combat contre Argus. Toutes ces guerres avaient eu leur prix à payer, mais … la paix leur avait coûté bien plus encore. Partager ce monde leur avait tant coûtés. _

_La bataille faisait rage dans les rues de Theramore. Le fléau, emmené par Arthas en personne, avait débarqué et fait le siège de la ville, avant de s'introduire dedans. Jaina et Sylvanas se battaient côte à côte, éliminant leur ennemis dès qu'ils apparaissent dans leur champs de vision. Les sorts de glace de la mage et les flèches de l'archère faisaient un carnage. Au milieu des corps des orcs, une silhouette s'avança. Blonde, le corps élancé, une tenue elfique verte et un arc bandé et prêt à tirer. _

_\- Ma sœur, murmura-t-elle, ta souffrance s'arrête aujourd'hui._

_Le combat s'engagea entre les deux sœurs Coursevent, arc contre arc. Chacune esquivait les flèches que tirait l'autre. Courant de toits en toits et le long des murailles de la ville, elles essaient toutes les deux de prendre leur adversaire à revers. Le reste de la bataille ne semblait plus avoir d'emprises sur elles, tellement leur affrontement semblait intense. Aléria arriva la première à cours de flèches et essaya alors de fuir l'affrontement jusqu'à l'armurerie de la ville. Malheureusement pour le Fléau, elle réussit à esquiver tout les tirs de sa petite sœur, et ce jusqu'à atteindre enfin son but. Là, elle put prendre un nouveau et carquois, viser, tirer … et toucher Sylvanas à l'épaule. Le vitesse de la flèche combinée à celle de la course de la banshee la projeta contre un mur, en face de l'armurerie. Elle était à terre, du sang coulait de sa plaie à l'épaule qui qui plus est l'empêchait d'utiliser son arc. L'elfe du vide sortie du bâtiment et banda son arc, destinant sa flèche au cœur de sa sœur. _

_\- Adieu._

_Mais, quelqu'un s'interposa entre la flèche et sa cible et la dévia d'un sort avant de lancer un javelot de glace qui transperça le torse de la hordeuse. Jaina, sans jeter un regard pour la morte, coura vers son amie et examina sa plaie. _

_\- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais dut … la laisser me tuer._

_\- Non je refuse, répondit la mage avec véhémence tout en retirant la flèche de l'épaule de la banshee, bat-toi pour survivre. _

_Elle lui donna une dague qu'elle avait récupéré et ensemble, les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent à la bataille. _

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? demanda Thrall profondément choqué

\- Cela est une des lignes temporelles qui existent en parallèle de la nôtre, lui répondit Nozdormu

L'orc était venu quérir des conseils auprès de son ami suite aux agissements de Sylvanas avec la Horde. Mais, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'aspect du temps lui montre une ligne temporelle dans laquelle Jaina et la reine banshee étaient amies.

\- Après cette bataille, elles deviendront plus que cela jeune orc, bien plus.

Il préférait ne pas imaginer ni comprendre ce que le dragon venait de sous-entendre.

\- Que dois-je faire, je suis venu en quête des conseils d'un ami ? Pourquoi me montrer ça ?

\- Fais ce que tu penses être nécessaire et le temps suivra son cours naturel.


End file.
